Ek Duje Ke Vaaste Wiki
Welcome to the Ek Duje Ke Vaaste Wiki Ek Duje Ke Vaaste (English: For the sake of each other'made for each other') was an Indian Hindi romantic television series, which was broadcast from 29 February 2016 to 7 October 2016 on Sony TV.The female and male protagonists were played by Nikita Dutta and Namik Paul respectively. The plot revolved around two lovers and childhood friends and followed their struggles to unite and be with each other. Describe your topic The show is set in Delhi and revolves around Shravan Malhotra and Suman Tiwari. Suman comes from a close knit family and has been brought up by her grandfather as a strong, independent, and self-respectful girl after her parents death in an accident. The Malhotras are an elite family of two brothers, their wives and sons, Varun, Shravan and Pushkar, who have been friends with Suman since childhood. Suman's grandfather used to mentor Shravan's father and the two have a very strong bond to this day. Shravan and Suman are separated when Shravan leaves for London to practice law after his parents Nirmala and Ramnath are separated. Shravan returns to India after 10 years from London. Suman eagerly waits for him but she find that he is not the same boy that she was best friends with. Suman apologizes to Shravan for leaving him when he needed her 10 years ago, but Shravan brushes it off. He vows to get revenge on her for what she did to him that she insulted him for disturbing her always before everyone at school. He plans a school reunion party where he insults Suman, similar to what happened to him long back when they were teenage. Afterwards, Suman and Shravan part ways until Suman's house gets in trouble. Shravan fights the case and wins. During this time, they grow close again and rekindle their friendship. Suman tries to reunite Shravan's mother with him but is unsuccessful, as Shravan strongly believes in what his father has wrongly told him. Shravan's father, who is possessive about Shravan, begins to dislike Suman and gradually becomes successful in driving a wedge between the two. As Shravan and Suman are going through continuous tiffs, Preeti, Suman's cousin, and Pushkar end up falling in love and are also able to gain their family's reluctant approval. During their marriage preparations, Suman's grandfather suffers from a heart attack and makes Suman promise him she will marry Aditya, a family friend, before he passes away. Aditya is Shravan's foster step brother as his mother used take care of her boss' children after leaving the Malhotra house. Pressured and unable to confess her love for Shravan, Suman agrees to the alliance. However, Kamini fuels Aditya's intuitions about Suman and Shravan, which makes Aditya doubtful about their relation. Following a case of Aditya's misbehaviour with Suman, the wedding is called off. Sensing Nana Ji's condition, Shravan marries Suman. After a lot of disagreements, their living together finally leads them to having a proper conversation. They gradually find out everything about Shravan's parents and the household, and reunite after confessing their love for each other. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse